ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanta Matsui
Kanta Matsui is the classmate of Shuto Katsuragi and Mirea Mizushima. He and Shuto are good friends. Appearance Kanta has short scruffy black hair. He wears his school's typical male uniform. Personality Like Shuto, he is a Hero Otaku and has a strong sense of justice. He pretty much likes everything that Shuto likes about the heroes and undoubtably has a very large hero collection and memorabilia. He also frequents the Game Delta arcade though he still can't beat Shuto at the hero-themed games. History Kanta has been Shuto's best friend for a long time and a fellow hero fanboy. Plot First Crime Arc Kanta is in class when his best friend, Shuto Katsuragi comes in class. Kanta shows him a picture on his phone of him and Randolman. Kanta and Shuto's friend shows up and she starts talking bad about Randolman. They get annoyed really easily at her, because of heroes being their favorite subject. Mirea Mizushima arrives and asks Kanta and his friend to move aside, as they were sitting in her seat. After class, Kanta and Shuto go to the restroom and Kanta asks Shuto how he can be the only one in class that talks to Mirea. They remember that they have gym class next and go get changed. In gym class, Kanta is reluctantly put on Nagasawa's basketball team. He believes that his team would just watch Nagasawa's one man play during the game. After school he asks if Shuto wants to go to the arcade, which Shuto declines. He then says that somthing is not right with Shuto. Days later, Kanta is shoked when he finds out that Shuto is having a lunch date with Kiazki. Another day later, Kanta is play a games at the arcarde. After his friends get tired of playing, he tells them that he will leave after one game. Hero Awards Party Arc Both he and Shuto are invited by Rio to attend the After Hero Awards party. They get to meet up with some of their favorite heroes. Kanta manages to get out of the hotel when the fire starts and later visits Shuto in the hospital. Later he accompanies Shuto to Rio's home, after Shuto gets out of the hospital. After leaving Rio's home, he accompanies Shuto to Akihabara to get Rio a thank you gift. After getting the gift and having some trouble getting it back when it was stolen, Kanta was able to head back when the gift was returned. Threat of S Arc Days later Kanta is in school with Shuto looking at a maganize, when they come across an article at Ratman. Another day later, He is in school and notices that Shuto is out of it. Normal Life Arc Sometime later, Kanta is with Shuto when they decide to eat at a new restaurant Bison Burger. While eating, they meet with the owner who is a hero called Mr. Big Horn. Days later, Kanta is with Yano at Bison Burger. He then notices Shuto and Mirea, and joins them. He then talks with Shuto until Yano tells him to shut up and eat. Unchain Arc Sometime later, Kanta meets with Shiki when he join the class and notices that Shiki knows Shuto. Post-Unchain Arc When the second year come, Kanta meets with Anzu Hosakawa at school. He is then shocked to learn that Anzu is the sister of Fatman. After deciding to head to Pizza Fat, he along with everyone else finds out that Taichi is in love. He then pictures who the woman but finds out how see really looks. Sometime later he decides to work at Fatman's beach stand during the summer vacation. After finishing the work, he decides to be the referee of the volleyball match between Fatman and Mr. Big Horn. Rematch Arc Days later, Kanta is in school talking to Shuto about the bankruptcy for the company that Ankaiser sponsors for. After school, Kanta accompanies Anzu and Shuto to the hospital when Taichi is in the hospital. After Taichi and Haruko get lovey-dovey, Kanta leaves along with the rest. Later after Ankaisers fight with Ratman, Kanta is talking to Shuto about Ratman. Later during gym class, Kanta helps Shuto to the infirmary when he collapses. Hero Booster Arc He later manages to get one of the new IS-KA05 Smartphones when another customer canceled his order. The first thing he does is download the new Hero Ranking App which displays Fatman and Mr. Big Horn's promotions to D and C Rank respectively. During the riots in which the heroes suddenly go berserk, Kanta is present during Rio's hero debut and becomes a big fan of her catgirl persona. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilians Category:Minor Characters Abilities Kanta is considered as a normal high school teen with no special abilities, though his encyclopedic knowledge of the Association's heroes and all things related to them is nearly as vast as Shuto's. Relationships Shuto Katsuragi He and Shuto share the same admiration for heroes. They both love Randolman. They love it when one of them gets a picture of themself with a hero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilians Category:Minor Characters